


Don't lie to me!

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Erica Potter has a very wet dream in potion class, regarding a certain Potion professor...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105
Collections: Harry/severus





	1. A very wet dream

**_"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you, but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers." Snape leaned his chest against Erica's back trapping her between the desk and his body, and spoke in a soft but cold tone "To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little bitch who considers rules to be beneath her."_ **

**_Erica tipped the powdered beetles into her cauldron and started cutting up her ginger roots._ **

**_Her hands were shaking slightly, but she kept her eyes down, as though she couldn't hear what Snape was saying to her._ **

**_"So I give you a fair warning, Potter," Snape continued in a softer and more dangerous voice leaning against her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her skin making her shiver "pint-sized celebrity or not - if I catch you breaking into my office one more time —" he growled but was cut off by her._ **

**_"I haven't been anywhere near your office!" said Erica angrily, forgetting her feigned deafness._ **

**_"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed, his lips brushing against her ear sending an electric shock through her, "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them. you and your friends are making Polyjuice potion, and believe me i'm going to find out why!" Snape took her arm in an iron grip and went to his office with the now paralyzed witch on tow._ **

**_"_ ** **_I'll have to make you realize miss Potter how pissed off I truly am." said Snape once inside his office, sitting down on his chair and smiling smugly at the dark haired girl._ **

**_"_ ** **_I haven't stolen anything! " Erica stuttered out, as worry ate at her "Please you have to believe me sir!"._ **

**_Snape looked at her, his eye's taking in the worry on her face_ **

**_"_ ** **_Likely story! You will need some sort of punishment, Miss Potter …" the smile Snape was giving her made her stomach twist, but not with fear, not anymore "You see Miss Potter, I'm a man, and some times I have certain needs…." Erica's eyes widened as she realized with a start what kind of needs Snape was talking about._ **

**_Pulling his belt off, Snape undid his pants before sliding them down to his ankle's, followed by his underwear as his large cock flopped out, "Professor …" Erica's eyes widened at the sight, but she didn't feel disgust, she was feeling arousal starting to churn in her belly at the sight of the huge thick cock "Get down on your knees, miss Potter …"._ **

**_Erica slowly walked towards the Potion professor, once she was close, she slowly sank to her knees, positioning herself between the man's legs "Take your punishment Erica..." Snape growled in anticipation grabbing his semi erect cock "Open your mouth", accepting her fate Erica's lips opened, as her mouth descended over the professor's cock._ **

**_"_ ** **_Oh god yes..." Snape growled as her hot, wet mouth engulfed the first few inches of his cock, Erica felt her pussy tingle and throb and she could feel moisture begin to wet her panties, she had never done that to a man and she felt lightheaded from the pleasure she was beginning to feel._ **

**_It didn't take long for her mouth to cause Snape's cock to harden and grow rapidly, it was so big and thick, pulsing with need._ **

**_Erica felt hot, she felt aroused as she began sucking on the professor's cock her hands on his knees to steady herself._ **

**_Then she pulled away and wrapped her fingers around the shaft._ **

**_Erica stroked it for a few moments, she wanted it inside her mouth, in her cunt, she needed it, her pussy was tingling._ **

**_Erica leant forward, she placed her tongue at the bottom of his cock and slowly ran her tongue up towards the head, Snape writhing and groaning under her movements._ **

**_Once her tongue reached the throbbing, large mushroom head Erica slipped her lips over it and began to engulf it in her mouth, coating Snape's cock in her, slippery saliva._ **

**_"_ ** **_God. Potter … what a slut you are…" Snape groaned out as Erica's hand gripped the base, stroking in rhythm as she began to bob up and down._ **

**_The words Snape was saying were only fueling the fire in her groin and by now she was positively dripping_ **

**_"_ ** **_Potter… nnnghhh … your mouth is so hot … divine ! You are such a good slut! " moaned the Potion master and Erica smiled at the compliment, as she felt her clit throbbing, and began taking Snape in deeper and deeper, sucking hard every time her mouth went back up his cock._ **

**_To up the stimulation, she placed her free hand on his balls, massaging them as she continued the blowjob._ **

**_Snape's groans got louder and louder with each movement, and Erica knew he was close, she could feel her juices running down her thighs, she needed to touch herself badly, to cum._ **

**_"_ ** **_Does sucking your most hated teacher's cock arouse you Potter? Do you want to touch yourself ? Do you want me to touch you? To make you cum? " Snape asked placing one of his hands on the back of Erica's head "Your punishment isn't over until I finish, you little whore..."_ **

**_With that Snape pushed her down, forcing his cock into Erica's throat, the girl made a surprised noise as the large cock was forcefully introduced to her throat " breath through your nose, slut! yeah that's good … oooohhhh …your throat is so warm i can't wait to fill it up with my seed …" Snape growled as he began dictating Erica's movements, with more aggression, slowly moving his hips up, as he began fucking Erica's mouth._ **

**_Erica couldn't breathe, the words Snape was saying were so arousing, she felt light headed as he held her down her nose touching his pelvis. Her chin coating in pre-cum and saliva as the witch's mouth was stretched to the limits, Erica felt that she was ready to cum any minute now._ **

**_"_ ** **_Fuck I'm close … i'm gonna cum down your throat Potter" Snape choked out "You better swallow slut, here it comes… Ahhhhh …." Erica heard his words, and shivered from the pleasure her pussy was spasming._ **

**_And when she felt his body begin to tremble she knew what was coming as he let go of her head, his cock slipping from her mouth with an obscene 'pop'._ **

**_The girl sat back on her knees breathing heavily as the Potion professor got to his feet shakily, his hand gripping his cock as he stroked it in front of her face "Open your mouth Potter ! Take my sperm… aaaaahhhhh … cumming!" Snape moaned, jerking fast as his climax rushed closer and closer._ **

**_Erica obeyed, sticking her tongue out slightly, she watched him, as he came undone, grunting loudly as his cock unleashed spurts of warm, milky, sperm into her mouth and face._ **

Erica's eyes shot open as she felt Snape's voice near her ear " Miss Potter! Do you find my lesson so boring?"

the girl stared at the potion professor with a dark blush and tried to stutter something " I'm sorry... i didn't sleep well ... I..." the slytherins began chuckling softly and Erica felt embarrassed.

Snape sneered down at her " Miss Potter care to tell us what were you dreaming about ...?" he asked making the girl blush profusely as images of the dream filled her mind.

He stared at her intently for a few seconds then his eyes narrowed.

Erica opened her mouth to reply but Snape cut her off " Miss Potter, stay after class... I need to speak to you ..."

Erica gulped and nodded " Y-y-yes, sir!"

Snape glared at her one last time before returning to his desk.

Ron and Hermione stared worriedly at Erica, but she refused to meet their gazes, she couldn't believe she had a wet dream about Snape! 

Of all the people she could have had a wet dream, she didn't expect to have it on her most hated teacher, the greasy bat of the dungeons, Snape!

She remembered how easily she had complied to his orders in the dream, not once trying to escape or to defy him.

But what had left her speechless was the pleasure she had felt in being forced to suck Snape's cock. He had practically raped her mouth in the dream!

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized something.

The thought of giving Snape a blowjob aroused her, she felt her panties becoming more soaked and her folds tingling with desire.

No! She couldn't possibly be lusting after Snape!

He was the Greasy git, the dungeon bat!

And yet a part of her wanted to transform that dream in a reality.

An image formed in her head; an image of Snape bending her over his desk and fucking her from behind while whispering hot dirty words in her ear, insulting her, calling her a slut, making her even more wet and aroused, and then filling her womb with his seed with a soft groan.

Erica clenched her legs feeling her pussy tingling with arousal as the image of Snape filling her with his load appeared in her mind.

She was feeling hot despite the cold dungeon air of the classroom, her nipples were hard and Erica thanked Merlin for the fact she was wearing her robes.

As the lesson came to an end all the students exited the classroom, Ron and Hermione wanted to stay but Erica told them she would reach them at dinner.

They looked at her one last time before exiting the classroom.

Now she was alone with Snape, Erica felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach as Snape's voice reached her ears " lock the door, and come here Miss Potter..."

She was in for it now!


	2. You are mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Severus and Erica will have the 'Talk'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Extremely smutty...  
> Very dirty talking!

Professor Snape stood in front of Erica, leaning against his desk, silent.  
Erica had her head down and was torturing the hem of her skirt praying that Snape would not notice her reddened cheeks and tight thighs to try to restrain the excitement she was feeling.  
Snape looked at the girl in front of him with a grin, Potter was trying in every way to avoid looking at him “ So Potter… Care to tell me what your dream was about? “  
When he had entered the girl's mind he had been pleasantly surprised.  
Snape felt desire burning in his guts, he had imagined many times to fuck Potter’s mouth and cunt humiliating her, insulting her. In his fantasies he would call her every insulting and humiliating name possible as he watched her struggling and choking on his cock, crying in absolute shame and humiliation as her most hated teacher took her not caring if he hurt her.  
Even after reprimanding her, Snape kept looking into her mind and the images he saw excited him, and quite a lot too.   
He could feel his cock hardening and pulsing against his trousers, which were becoming tighter and tighter by the minute.  
Erica didn't answer, keeping her gaze down and Snape smirked.  
"I must deduce from your silence Potter that you will not speak about it ... After all its very humiliating…  
What would dear James Potter say if he knew his daughter is a slut who wants to get fucked by her hated professor?   
And what would all your friends say if they knew about your desire to be dominated? "  
Erica blushed feeling her vagina throbbing and tingling wetter than ever, how did he know…?  
Snape grinned again and revealed   
"I looked into your mind Potter and just now ...  
You want me to stick my cock down your throat, huh?  
You want me to slam you on this desk and stick my cock in your pussy until you feel it in your throat? "  
Erica's eyes widened as she felt her heart jump and her vagina muscles contract violently, and she bit her lip barely holding back a moan.  
"You are so horny Potter, I could grant your wish and fuck you ... or I could let you go and you would have to pleasure on your self... And I could make sure you could only cum when I’m buried inside your little cunt …” Snape concluded with a wicked smile.  
The girl blushed furiously as Snape smiled in triumph.  
“So why don't you do what you told me Professor, instead of talking?  
Why don't you fuck my mouth with your cock, and choke me with it? " she asked in a defiant tone and a moment later she found herself on her knees in front of Snape and the sound of a zip being pulled down made her understand that the professor had had enough of her cheek.  
Snape pulled out his very hard cock “open your slutty mouth and put it to good use Potter!” and Erica, didn’t need to be told twice as Snape’s cock entered her mouth she started to suck it wildly.  
'That was what you wanted, wasn't it, Potter?  
Did you want to take my cock in your mouth and suck it like the slut you are? "  
"Professor" Erica moaned too excitedly "Fuck my mouth please ... uhg!"  
Snape cut her off grabbing her by the hair and thrusting in her mouth with sharp movements of the pelvis.  
He was fucking her mouth as Erica had asked him.  
Snape dictated the rhythm by holding her head with both hands.  
When he went too far, Erica didn't complain, she cheered him on with her gaze fixed on his, that same gaze that was driving him crazy.  
No matter how deep Snape stuck his cock, those green eyes (Lily's eyes) never left his, staring at him eagerly and full of desire.  
Erica took all his passion as Snape was in no mood for gallantry.  
Without stopping Erica lifted her shirt and lowered her bra, showing her firm breasts.  
Snape didn't wait a second, massaging her breasts as he continued to dictate the pace of that blowjob.  
"Lick my balls too," he commanded imperiously with a groan.  
Erica's tongue carried out the order like the best soldier continuing to masturbate that cock that had explored her mouth and throat, before engulfing it completely again.  
“You are nothing but a dirty slut, aren’t you Potter? Just look at yourself, your mouth taking my shaft… Merlin Potter … yes suck it! Like that, don’t you Potter?” Snape commented, pressing her head against him again until she coughed.  
Erica couldn't take it anymore.  
Suddenly she broke away and looking at Snape said "Professor fuck me now! I need your cock in my pussy… I want you to pound me like the dirty slut I am! ”  
Snape grinned and pushed Erica forward folding her over the desk, unfastening her skirt and dropping it to the floor.  
"Do you take contraceptives?" he asked abruptly, pulling her thong aside and inserting two fingers into Erica's pussy, finding her completely soaked.  
"Yes … Fuck me now , Professor… I can’t wait any longer! ” was Erica's reply and Snape's fingers were replaced a second later by his cock.  
Snape began to fuck Erica slowly but deeply, penetrating her all the way and then pulling out almost completely.  
Each push was followed by a gasp from Erica.  
Erica couldn't believe her dream was turning into reality.  
She was getting fucked by a man who might be her father's age and who treated her like she was just a hole to fill. It was perfect, the way Snape’s cock stretched her pussy to the limits was exquisite, the dirty things he was saying to her made her shudder in pure ecstasy.  
Snape held her by the hip with one hand, pressing her head to the desk with the other and preventing her from moving.  
The only thing Erica could do was hold on to her desk and take whatever the professor was giving.  
Snape picked up the pace.  
He began to move quickly, sweeping her with ever deeper and deeper movements.  
Erica screamed with each thrust trying to meet the professor's cock as best she could.  
Snape covered her mouth with his hand and thrusted completely inside her.  
Snape lifted Erica against him, massaging her breasts hard, tearing moans and moans of pleasure from the girl as he fucked her.  
Erica stifled a scream biting hard the hand that silenced her.  
Severus growled and slammed her back against the desk top  
"You like to bite, huh slut?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Then bite this!" he tore off the thong and forced it into Erica's mouth, like a makeshift ball gag.  
Erica felt her pussy contracting, rhythmically squeezing Snape’s cock, she was nearing her orgasm.  
It was too much even for the professor who, stimulated by the girl, thrust his cock inside her to the root and filled her with sperm with a grunt.   
Erica felt her eyes roll at the back of her head as her orgasm hit her hard.  
They were panting inside each other for a few minutes, unable to realize what had just happened.  
Erica broke away from Snape and she let herself fall bonelessly to the ground as small drops of sperm came out of her cunt, wetting the floor.  
She spat the thong in her mouth and looked up, smiling at her professor.  
Snape stroked her hair in an almost fatherly gesture, then slowly led her back to his cock.  
"Clean it up.” he growled and Erica shivered at the demanding tone.  
The girl licked off every drop of their mixed pleasure from his cock without taking her eyes off his.   
After she cleaned him Snape made her rise and kissed her hungrily.  
Erica returned the kiss, and he slapped her ass hard making her moan in pleasure “ From now on you will be my slut. No one else will have you… You are mine Potter!” He growled in her ear and Erica nodded enthusiastically “ Yes sir … I’d be honored ….”.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter!  
> What will happen now between Severus and Erica now that they are alone in the classroom?


End file.
